<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain by DarkAlloy (Sinnamond)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055865">Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamond/pseuds/DarkAlloy'>DarkAlloy (Sinnamond)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Poor America (Hetalia), Rain, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamond/pseuds/DarkAlloy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would you do if I go?” Alice once asked me.<br/>“I’d follow you,” I replied certainly, holding her as close as possible, catching the subtle scent of her sweet perfume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“What would you do if I'm gone?” </em>Alice once asked me.</p><p><em> “I’d follow you,” </em>I replied certainly, holding her as close as possible, catching the subtle scent of her sweet perfume.</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t do that,” she said, pulling away, her bright eyes holding every hue of the forest, meeting mine “Promise me that you won’t do that?”</em>
</p><p><em> “Only if you do the same,” </em>I assured her.</p><p>I never thought much of that conversation until now, until she’s gone.</p><p>Alice loved the rain. She used to curl up by the window and listen to the rain whilst reading a novel, occasionally reaching and taking a sip from the ever-present cup of tea. Sometimes I would join her and allow her to rest her head on my shoulder while I leaned against the cool glass and doodled. I love the rain, especially at night-time. I have time to reflect and to gather my jumbled thoughts with the city at its most beautiful. Coloured lights shimmer in the distance while usually ordinary street now lamps glow like beacons, single droplets of falling water catching their light moments before becoming a part of the dark pavement, bringing back the nostalgia of old memories. It’s comforting. Nobody bothers to pay attention to me, I like that. However, tonight is different: There’s nobody to share it with</p><p>I sit down on a wet bench and stare at my distorted reflection on the glistening ground. I wanted to reach for my phone to call Alice, just to hear the sounds of her voice. Logically I know that she won’t pick up, why would she? She's gone. I still try to call her.</p><p>“Please be a miracle,” I murmur to myself, denying and delaying the inevitable. I waited for a few seconds, feeling the cool drops of water trickle down my face and onto the screen where her image was. The call went to her voicemail.</p><p>“Sorry I can’t answer your call right now,” her melodic voice said, “I may be a little,” her voice burst into giggles “Alfred! Stop that now!” I remember that day, I had snuck up from behind her and attacked her with tickles until we were both out of breath from laughing. “Bye!” she said. I smile wistfully at the memory.</p><p>A young couple walks past me, completely absorbed into each other, unaware of my current state of existence. I remember that Alice and I were like that once.</p><p>
  <em>"Ice cream!” I squealed, seeing a parked ice cream van.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nobody eats ice cream at this time of night, I doubt anywhere will be open at this hour,” she said exasperated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course there will,” I said, she sighed at my antics. Seeing as the ice cream van turned out to be closed and after getting kicked out of the eleventh store, I gave up. “Why must they keep us from ice cream?” I had whined melodramatically. “Why Alice? Why?” She laughed, her tuneful tones filling me with happiness and joy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, no ice cream for you,” she chuckled, “let’s go, love.” We walked side by side as it started to rain. I glanced over at Alice, she looked so heartbreakingly beautiful with the city lights illuminating her perfect features and content smile. Her green eyes were the colour of forests after the rain, reflecting hope and life. We made our way home together through the rain, sharing her black umbrella, content with each other.</em>
</p><p>Watching the city in the rain, alone, I feel empty. Home isn’t home anymore, just an old house with memories of a person who is dead. I grieved on the bench, getting more and more drenched in the rain as I gave up on using an umbrella, rainwater mixing with tears. Although I would be breaking my promise to her all those years ago, I want to see her at least one last time. I got up and headed out into the rain, old legs finding new strength.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>